


Ode to Boy

by Martakus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Hugs, M/M, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martakus/pseuds/Martakus
Summary: A little story I wrote for a gorgeous dude on tumblr ;)





	

You’ve invited me over to your place for a chat and we’re sitting by a table sipping tea and eating some sweets. No matter what I try, I can’t stop staring at you, even though I blush and you look away every time you catch me. You’re just so fascinating to me: Your hair, your eyes, your piercings. Every move you make is just captivating, even if it’s just licking your lips to get rid of some cookie crumbs. I’m getting more and more nervous and horny, though I try to hide the latter. My mind wants me to just straight up ask you to fuck me senseless, but I know I can’t do that. So I just keep shooting you little glances whenever I think you don’t notice it. After a while, I can’t hold back and blurt out: „C-c-can I hug you?“ You chuckle, smile and say yes. We rise from our seats and I embrace you. Lightly at first with our hips far apart, but suddenly my instincts take over. I clutch onto your body like a drowning person clutching a piece of driftwood, moving and pressing you against a wall, then letting you go for a moment and beginning to cover your neck with tender little kisses.  
You’re surprised at first, but then you place a kiss on my forehead, causing my face to overheat. You grab my head and push your lips against mine. I let out a little surprised whine, then your tongue makes its way into my mouth. My eyes widen at the exotic feel of your tongue piercings, and I start breathing heavily through my nose. My whole body is super sensitive and shaking slightly. Softly, you push me towards your bed. As my legs bump into the bed’s side, your fingers dive under the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head. I shiver a little harder as the cold air hits my skin. Then you push me backwards onto your bed and, without giving me a chance to catch my breath, start playing with my nipples. I try to keep my composure , but it’s no use. After a few seconds, a series of high-pitched moans escapes my mouth. My upper body is squirming under your touch, I can’t think clearly anymore. Then you begin unbuttoning my jeans, and I scream out, begging you to stop. You pause and ask me why. I swallow a few times, catching my breath. Then I stutter: „P-p-promise you won’t laugh...“  
You smile and move upwards to kiss my cheek. While stroking my hair in a calming manner, you whisper: „I promise“ before kissing my cheek once more. Then you pull down my jeans and finally my underpants. My penis is covered in precum and a bit squished from trying to become erect in my tight pants, but you just smile and give it a little kiss to the tip. With a short glance, you check that my worries are blown away and begin licking my penis. The hard metal of the piercing combined with your soft tongue creates an incredible sensation. I close my eyes and throw back my head, suppressing a moan: „NNNNNGggghh...“ Soon, my breath is hitching in the rhythm of your tongue. You’ve got my whole body under control. With a tiny flick of your tongue, you can make my back arch and cause all my muscles to convulse. I’m moaning uncontrollably. Then you decide to use your hands to play with my nipples while licking my penis, and my mind goes blank. The only thing I can think of is that I want to, NEED to cum. My hip begins bobbing up and down rhythmically, but it’s no use, because you’ve taken your tongue away from it and I’m just humping air. I start babbling unintelligibly: „pl... nnngh... ease.... need to... ugh... cum... aaaaaahhhh...“  
You lay down beside me on the bed, smiling and playing with my hair. „Awww, poor boy. Want to cum but can’t, eh?“, you ask, smiling innocently and kissing my cheek. I look at you helplessly. „P-p-please... I-I’ll do anything...“, I stutter desperately. You smile winningly and hold up a butt plug. It’s not all that big, maybe 5 inches long and 1 ¾ in diameter, but looking huge to someone who’s never had anything up his butthole before. „Would you let me stick this into you?“, you ask. Without thinking, I moan: „Yes... aaahhh“.  
You grin mischievously, take a second to apply some lube and then begin inserting it. The feeling is indescribable, unlike anything I ever felt before. I began moaning uncontrollably again, but this time mixed with whining. The butt plug just felt so huge. Most of the time, I kept my head thrown back with my eyes closed, but when I felt like I absolutely couldn’t take any more in, I dared to look. The plug wasn’t even half in. Tears formed into my eyes. It hurt a little, but felt so incredibly good at the same time. I didn’t know what to feel anymore. When the plug finally slipped into place, I felt like my whole body was stretched to the maximum and was almost expecting to see my belly bulging a little. However, that thought was immediately wiped away because you began licking my penis again. Within minutes, I was completely wasted. My body was completely exhausted and I couldn’t take any more. I had placed my hand on your head to try and force you to suck my dick, but you just took it out of your mouth as a punishment. Therefore, I had resorted to just playing with your hair. Because my body was so tired, it had stopped squirming around uncontrollably. I was just staring down towards you, my mouth a bit open and breathing heavily through it. I still couldn’t quite believe that such a stunning-looking boy with perfect eyes and perfect hair and a perfect mouth was actually sucking my dick. „If I’m dreaming, don’t pinch me...“, I mumble. You let go of my penis, shoot me a slightly condescending grin and pinch my nipple hard. It’s so unexpected that I scream for a second. Not giving me a chance to recover, you start sucking my dick again, encasing it with your tongue and rubbing your piercing against it, all while continuing to pinch and pull at my nipple. I let out a last long moan and cum into your mouth. With the last of my strength, I sit up, put my arms under yours and pull you up onto the bed, placing your lips on mine. I keep hugging you, enjoying your warmth as I part your lips and we share the taste of my own cum. Within minutes, we drift off into sleep.


End file.
